Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by Froodles
Summary: [Ninjaverse] Sasuke really does have a hard time apologising to people. Sasusaku as always


_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything... unfortunately

**Title** : Complicated

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Rating**: K+

* * *

He wasn't going to do it. He glared stubbornly at his so-called best friend in front of him, who was obliviously slurping away messily at his ninth bowl of ramen. It was a wonder that the dobe wasn't as fat as the Akimichi all ready, Kami knew he ate as much. Anyway, back to the matter at hand;

He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to apologise. Che, Uchiha men didn't apologise, especially not to little pink haired girls. It wasn't his fault anyway. He wasn't the one who asked her to fall in love with him, and it wasn't as if she'd had no choice either, how hard could it be to pick a different man? He had never said she had to love him, but she'd gone and done it anyway. How annoying.

While our favourite (**A/N**: Well , mine anyway!) Uchiha had been off brooding, our knuckle -head ninja had felt Sasuke's glare and was now regarding him curiously, and a big smile was threatening to stretch across his face ,

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, the big, cheesy grin still on his face.

Sasuke turned back to his brooding, but a vein throbbed on his forehead as he saw, from the corner of his eye, that Naruto was still staring at him , with that stupid smile plastered on his face. He turned his head to face the self-proclaimed future Hokage. They sat there, just staring at each other. Well, it was more like Naruto was staring, and Sasuke was giving him the infamous Uchiha Glare™. Passers by payed no mind to them, ever since Sasuke had returned , they had grown used to the two boys glaring at each other. Naruto's idiotic grin stretched wider as Sasuke's patience wore thinner.

"What,dobe?" Sasuke seethed. Naruto saw how annoyed Sasuke was, and if possible he was even happier.

"You're thinking about Sakura-chan!" Naruto's tone was teasing, and he almost cracked up, seeing how the tips of Sasuke's ears burned red.

"Che, why would I be thinking about her?" But Sasuke knew that his attempts at denial were in vain, because Naruto was always right when you _really_ didn't want him to be.

He was pulled back to reality when Naruto got up and placed his money on the counter. This was a miracle itself, since it was highly rare that Naruto ever had enough money to pay for his huge tab at Ichiraku's . But the thing that confused him (and believe me, it wasn't often that Uchiha's were confused!) was that Naruto wasn't blabbing about him thinking of Sakura to the world. It wasn't like Naruto to give up on such an opportunity. He followed the hand fisted with money to Naruto's unusually serious face.

" Apologise to her, teme," Naruto's voice low, and it was oe of those tmes, where you could tell he meant it with his heart.

And with that said, Naruto left Ichiraku, and disappeared into the bustling crowd on the streets. Sasuke sat on his own for a few seconds, pondering about what brought on his (even if he didn't say it very much ) friend's sudden case of seriousness. They had known each other for a long time , well, they had known each other for 1 year, and then he had gallivanted off to Sound, and he had returned three and a half years later. But in that one year they had known each other, they had been part of a team, and they had fought for their lives besides and against each other. Sasuke didn't acknowledge Naruto often, and still called him dead-last (even though it was more out of routine than anything else) but perhaps , it would be wise to listen to Naruto just this once.

As he got up from his seat , and walked down the familiar roads to the Uchiha Compound. His mind ran over a few scenarios of what would happen once he apologised. You see, Sasuke always liked to be in control of his life. He had never apologised to anyone before, as he had never done anything that he had ever regretted. Even leaving for Sound wasn't something that he regretted. He had gotten strength he knew he couldn't have gained in Konoha. The point was that he was going to apologise to someone, and it was going to be for something he didn't regret doing, and wasn't his fault. He saw no reason to even do so, except for that strange voice, which nagged him constantly.

He didn't regret leaving Sakura on a bench that night. She would have annoyed him, interfered with things that didn't need interfering and been a constant pain, fussing over little things. Besides, Sound wasn't the right place for a pretty girl, who at the the time, couldn't hold her own . He knew that now, she could probably beat him 3 times out of 10 in a fight, and perhaps, if she'd had strength before he might have considered taking her, but she hadn't. He's done what was best for her. Or so he thought anyway.

He scoffed. He was paying too much attention to this. It was a simple apology . What could go wrong? Well after he'd said it, she might squeeze him to death, and become an annoying fan girl again. Not that she wasn't annoying all ready. The Uchiha frowned. He almost respected the relationship he had with Sakura at the moment. She kept her distance, and didn't squeal or fuss over him, unless he had gotten hurt sparring with Naruto, and then she would mother over Naruto, too. It would be a shame for things to go back to the way they used to be, when they had just started getting better.

There was that nagging voice though, telling him, perhaps that she deserved at least this much. At the time, Sasuke may not have shown it, but he was deeply touched, when she had offered to go with him, that night. It took guts to do that, and Sakura herself had encountered Sound nin in the Chuunin Exam, and she knew that they weren't the nicest of people. But she had offered anyway.

He arrived at his house, and was pulled out of his musings . He entered, and left is shoes in a neat pile near the door.

* * *

Meanwhile , our favorite (and only) pink-haired kunoichi had been poring over some medical texts. She had been going at it for hours now, but the only worrying thing was that she wasn't comprehending anything. She was reading it, but it wasn't going into her brain. Sakura frowned, and in doing so, scrunched up her nose.

"Aauuugghh," Her voice sounded nasal. Being the good (excellent) medic-nin she was, Sakura decided it was about high time she took a break. She closed her books and went to wash her face.

As she looked in the mirror, she remembered how she used to spend hours in front of it, pouting and practicing pretty smiles, just to get Sasuke-kun's attention. She wasted hours that could have been spent training,or at the very least, reading medical books, like she was now. Sighing, she thought There was no use crying over spilled milk. The past couldn't be changed.

She dressed herself in something warmer and stepped outside of her small apartment. It was no bigger than Naruto's really, but just the fact that it didn't look and smell like a pig sty made it seem much larger.. She smiled softly at the thought of her lovable blond team mate.

She turned left at the corner, and into the Konoha district. Her feet led her through the street, and her mind was occupied with various thoughts. Upon arriving to her wanted destination, she smiled softly, leaning over the oh-so-familiar bridge , that she had spent hours waiting for Kakashi-sensei, with Naruto and Sasuke-kun on.

Sakura frowned to herself. She should have gotten out of that 'annoying 'habit but now. Adding the suffix was a habit that should have disappeared as soon as he came back through those wrought-iron gates. The pink -haired woman sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Smiling as a few fish played about in the pond, she rested her head against her arm and yawned. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to just wander off. Begrudgingly, Sakura made her way back home, for a few more grueling hours of study, before she could finally sleep.

As the medic-nin made her way back home, she chose a slightly different route through the center of Konoha. Nodding to people she knew , she once again, became absorbed in her thoughts. She smiled a whimsical smile as she passed Ichiraku , and honestly was quite surprised to not see the familiar orange and black jacket with the tuft of bright yellow spiky hair sitting at his place. With all the time he spent on missions, when he returned, there were only three or four places he could be found, the first of them being Ichiraku.

" OI ! Forehead-girl!!"

Came the obnoxious voice she knew could come from only one person. Grinding her teeth together , Sakura turned on her heel and looked for Ino. She spotted her and waited for the blond to catch up.

Ino walked casually over to Sakura, oblivious to the fact that her friend (well, sort of rival, even though she knew that Sakura had passed her in skill a long time ago) was emitting a very dark aura, and hat people were scurrying away from her, casting frightened glances. Wen she came closer, however, she became less oblivious.

"Eh? What's wrong with you? You look constipated." Ino knew better than to piss Sakura off, but this was for old-times sake.

" Ino..." Sakura's voice was eerily quiet , and you could almost sense the death-sentence in it.

" Yes? Forehead-girl?" Ino pretended to be innocent.

But Sakura was in no mood for ranting today (as highly impossible that may seem) . Even though she felt like this, she was never one to back down from a fight , and with that in mind, she began to walk away , a sinister smile on her face.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Ino was panicked now, that expression on Sakura's face could only mean one thing.

Sakura turned.

"I'm going to tell Chouji just how many times you ate his last potato chip," sakura giggled like a maniac at the expression on Ino's face (which was a very scared one ) and high-tailed it to the Akimichi residence.

God knows this was better than revising.

* * *

**A/N** : I know this was a bit crappy, with too many boring thoughts, but I liked the last bit, and I can just imagine Naruto's cheesy smile.

Please do review- I will send you virtual cookies! 


End file.
